Timeless
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya ibarat kain sutera yang dirajut Tuhan dengan begitu teliti, terasa halus melebihi gumpalan putih awan di angkasa, cinta itu akan terus abadi tak kenal waktu dan tempat./ShikaTema


**Summary** : Cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya ibarat kain sutera yang dirajut Tuhan dengan begitu teliti, terasa halus melebihi gumpalan putih awan di angkasa, cinta itu akan terus abadi tak kenal waktu dan tempat.

 **Timeless**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Temari menikah dengan Shikamaru di usianya yang menginjak 24 tahun, mereka memutuskan tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota Tokyo, dan menghabiskan malam dengan impian-impian tentang masa depan mereka.

Shikamaru hanyalah seorang karyawan swasta, sedangkan Temari sendiri adalah seorang penjahit, namun lebih dari apapun kebahagiaan mereka tak pernah pudar seiring berjalannya hari.

Bulan-bulan berlalu dalam aliran waktu yang cepat, tak terasa jika pernikahan mereka telah lama berlalu dan kini Temari tengah mengandung, sejak kabar itu terdengar ke telinga sang suami, pria itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Mereka menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk bayi mereka, mengecat kamar itu dengan warna biru muda yang cantik, dan puas melihat betapa sempurnanya kamar yang baru saja mereka dekorasi.

.

.

 **Little Prince**

Bayi kecil mereka lahir di penghujung musim gugur, pada 23 September, di mana daun-daun maple di halaman rumah mereka berterbangan tiap kali angin bertiup, warna merah berserakan di halaman dan hawa dingin mulai semakin menusuk.

Sejak pertama kali melihat bayinya, Temari merasa kebahagiaan yang tak terkira melanda hatinya, ia menjuluki bayi mungilnya sebagai little prince, sang pangeran kecil yang akan menemani hari-hari mereka ke depannya, yang akan mengisi suasana rumah mereka dengan tawa dan tangis, jelas malam-malam mereka tak akan sesunyi biasanya.

"Aku akan memberinya nama Shikadai, Shikadai Nara," ucapnya suatu pagi menjelang musim dingin, dan Shikamaru yang tengah menyeduh kopinya hanya bisa menatap sang istri dengan pandangan tak percaya, namun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolak.

Temari mulai disibukkan dengan aktivitas barunya, terbangun tiap malam saat bayinya menangis karena buang air, bahkan tak jarang juga Shikadai kecil menangis lagi menjelang pukul 2 dini hari karena lapar, maka dengan mata setengah terpejam dan rasa kantuk yang masih pekat menguasainya ia bangun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan putra kecilnya susu, betapapun lelah dirinya, namun kata mengeluh tak pernah keluar dari bibirnya.

Cintanya pada buah hatinya sangat murni dan asli, ia merasa Tuhan begitu baik karena telah menghadirkan pria kecil itu di hidupnya, yang dengan janji tak teringkari akan selalu ia jaga dan lindungi.

.

.

 **Learn to Walk**

Ketika Shikadai belajar berjalan di usianya yang menginjak 1 tahun, Temari bersorak gembira tiap kali putra kecilnya berhasil melangkah dengan kaki-kakinya yang gemetaran, sementara Shikamaru akan tersenyum melihat ulah istrinya.

Bayi mungil itu tumbuh begitu cepat, dan saat terjatuh dalam usahanya untuk bisa berjalan dia akan berusaha bangun, mengulang sesi belajar berjalannya dengan mata berbinar dan kesungguhan yang terpampang nyata di wajah mungilnya yang lucu.

Temari selalu khawatir, hidupnya tidak lagi tentang dirinya sendiri ataupun Shikamaru, dan Shikadai seperti berlian langka yang begitu berharga di matanya, seolah dunia bisa saja merenggut bayi kecil tersebut kapanpun mereka mau.

Wanita itu senang sekali menciumi perut si pria kecil, membuatnya tertawa senang kegelian, dan gelombang hangat yang tak terkira akan memenuhi hatinya ketika tawa Shikadai melantun di rumah sederhana mereka, menimbulkan semangat yang besar bagi mimpi mereka tentang anak itu.

.

.

 **Hope and Dream**

Shikadai baru 4 tahun ketika Temari mendaftarkannya di sebuah taman kanak-kanak tak jauh dari rumah mereka, anak itu begitu pintar dan cerdas, di hari pertamanya ia mampu menghafal lagu-lagu yang diajarkan sang guru dengan begitu fasih, dan Temari memeluknya sembari tersenyum bangga, rasa sayang itu semakin besar seiring bertambahnya usia anak itu.

"Anak yang pintar," tangan halusnya mengelus kepala si kecil, dan menuntunnya di tepian jalan yang sepi, mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah, "Jika sudah besar nanti Shikadai ingin jadi apa?"

"Doktel, aku ingin jadi doktel," katanya begitu mantap, Temari sempat terkejut namun tersenyum setelahnya.

Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga ia dan Shikamaru mampu membantu putra tunggal mereka meraih mimpinya.

Maka malam itu ia mengusulkan sesuatu pada sang suami, Shikadai semakin besar tiap harinya dan biaya yang dibutuhkan juga akan terus menanjak seiring berjalannya usia, alangkah baiknya jika mereka berdua menyisikan sedikit uang untuk ditabung.

"Ini akan memudahkan kita suatu saat nanti," senyum Temari tak berhenti terlihat, sementara Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menguap, "Shikadai bilang ingin jadi dokter, dan aku ingin berusaha keras membantunya mewujudkan mimpi itu."

"Dokter?" Shikamaru tertegun beberpa saat dan kemudian terkekeh pelan, betapa luar biasa mimpi putranya itu.

Dan diam-diam malam itu keduanya saling berdoa dalam hati, berharap Tuhan akan selalu melimpahkan kebahagiaan pada keluarga mereka.

.

.

 **Proud**

Temari tidak akan pernah lupa pada awal musim panas itu, ketika Shikadai dengan berani membacakan puisi di atas panggung, suaranya lantang dan mantap, seolah menantang puluhan pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan takjub, semangatnya yang menggebu dan tekadnya untuk menunjukkan keberaniannya membuat Temari diam-diam terharu.

Saat itu Shikadai naik kelas 3, dan Temari mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto dari kamera polaroid yang ia bawa.

Kalimat pujian tak berhenti keluar dari para wali murid yang hadir di acara tersebut, mereka saling menyebut nama marga si pria kecil yang fantastis itu, di kursi paling ujung Temari hanya bisa tersenyum bangga, tidak pernah sebangga ini sebelumnya.

Dan ketika Nara muda itu turun dari panggung, gerakannya begitu cepat ketika memeluk Temari, senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar di bibir tipisnya.

"Anak ibu adalah yang terhebat," Temari mengecup kening putranya beberapa kali tak peduli sedang berada di mana mereka sekarang, "Ibu bangga padamu."

Di depannya, bocah 7 tahun itu tak mengatakan apapun, dia senang melihat sang ibu bahagia, dan berkata dalam hati bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat wanita itu bangga padanya sekaligus tak menyesal telah melahirkannya.

.

.

 **Exaggerate**

Saat kelas 3 Shikadai pernah pulang ke rumah dengan tangisan menyedihkan dan sebuah benjolan berwarna merah kebiruan di dahinya, Temari yang sedang menjahit tergesa-gesa menghampiri anak itu dengan raut khawatir.

Putranya mengadu bahwa Boruto dengan sengaja melempar batu ke kepalanya, wanita itu naik pitam, dan dengan kemarahan yang nyaris meledakkan kepalanya ia datang ke rumah kediaman Uzumaki, marah-marah di sana hanya karena satu alasan, bahwa ia benci pada seseorang yang telah melukai putranya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mendidik anakmu dengan baik," Hinata muncul dari dalam rumah dengan keterkejutan yang bercampur heran, tak mengerti dengan ulah Temari yang mendadak berteriak tak jelas d depan pintu rumahnya, "Jika kau seorang ibu yang baik tentunya anakmu tak akan melakukan hal buruk pada putraku."

"Apa maksudmu Temari?" dia bertanya ketika jaraknya dengan Temari hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

"Putramu itu melukai putraku, dia melempar batu dan membuat kepala anakku terluka," kemarahan tampak jelas di kedua matanya.

Hinata nyaris tak berani menghadapi wanita itu, biarpun dulu ketika masih SMA mereka termasuk teman dekat, "Ya Tuhan benarkah?"

"Didik anakmu dengan baik, seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal semacam itu kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil meminta maaf beberapa kali selama Temari menceramahinya dengan berbagai umpatan menyakitkan, "Aku akan coba bicara dengan Boruto, dan memberinya hukuman."

Temari agak lega mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata, dengan perasaan sedikit lebih baik ia pamit pulang, meninggalkan Hinata dengan berbagai pemikirannya.

Istri tuan Uzumaki itu menggeleng beberapa kali, heran dengan kemarahan sahabatnya yang agak berlebihan, lagipula anak-anak mereka kan masih kecil, sedikit berulah saat usia seperti itu dia pikir tidak begitu salah.

Malam itu Shikamaru menggerutu tak berkesudahan melihat sang istri yang marah-marah, "Sudahlah, kau terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah, itu hanya luka yang satu atau dua hari akan sembuh."

Temari menatap ke arahnya dengan delikan kesal, "Apa kau bilang? Aku terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah? Ini memang masalah besar Shika, Shikadai terluka sampai seperti itu dan sikapmu begitu santai? Oh ya Tuhan... kau ini tega sekali."

Suaminya yang tampak lelah menghela nafas panjang, "Lagi pula kenapa kau pergi dan marah-marah ke rumah Naruto? Itu bukan cara menyelesaikan masalah, yang ada kau bahkan memperburuk segalanya, memperburuk hubungan pertemanan kita," ketika dirasa sang istri tak berkutik dan hanya diam dengan raut kesal, ia melanjutkan, "Mereka masih kecil Temari, belum begitu paham tentang benar dan salah, seharusnya memberi nasehat adalah pilihan yang tepat bukan malah marah-marah seperti orang gila."

Temari semakin kesal dibuatnya, dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut ia masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Shikamaru yang keheranan.

"Dasar wanita itu," namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mengerti lebih dari siapapun bahwa rasa sayang istrinya terhadap buah hati mereka membutakannya dari banyak hal, termasuk menahan emosi di depan banyak orang dan tak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

.

.

 **Proud 2**

"Katakan cheese," Temari berujar ketika membidik Shikadai dengan kamera polaroidnya, hari ini anak itu berhasil menyebet juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat SD se-Tokyo, dan piala mewah serta piagam tergenggam miring di tangannya, senyumnya luar biasa lebar, mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang bercampur dengan kebanggaan.

Temari memeluk putranya dan menciumnya berkali-kali, rasa sayangnya bertambah, dan ia pikir hal itu akan terus berlangsung selamanya.

"Ibu ini agak berlebihan, aku kan sudah besar," ujarnya sembari tersenyum gugup, wanita itu selalu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang anak berumur 4 tahun.

Temari tertawa, "Tidak peduli berapa usiamu, kau tetap putra kecil ibu."

Dan Shikadai hanya bisa menghela napas bosan tiap kali kalimat seperti itu meluncur dari bibir sang ibu.

"Baiklah... ibu akan mentraktirmu sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" jemarinya menggenggam tangan Shikadai, menuntunnya di tepian jalan di mana kedai-kedai makanan berjejer rapi di sekitar mereka.

Kening pria kecil itu mengernyit, lalu tertawa setelahnya, "Tapi aku tidak ingin ditraktir, apa bedanya? Setiap hari ibu juga sering membelikan makanan untukku."

Jawaban tersebut membuat si wanita 30 tahunan itu diam, hatinya tergelitik dengan ungkapan yang baru saja ia dengar, "Jadi... apa yang harus ibu lakukan untuk merayakan hari bahagiamu ini?"

"belikan aku apel merah," cengirannya sangat lebar, bahkan Temari mengira putranya hanya bercanda ketika mengataknnya, namun pada akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan itu.

.

.

 **Red Apple**

Awalnya Temari hanya membelikan apel merah pada hari ketika Shikadai memenangkan olimpiade matematika, namun entah kenapa pria kecil itu selalu meminta apel merah setiap hari, dia bilang dia menyukainya, dan sejak saat itu apel merah tidak pernah absen menghiasai meja makan keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau beigitu menyukai apel merah?" Shikamaru bertanya di sesi sarapan mereka pagi itu, menatap Nara muda di hadapannya yang menggigiti apel dengan lahap.

Anak itu berhenti mengunyah, menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan ragu, "Karena... Himawari menyukainya."

Eh?

"Siapa Himawari itu?" pertanyaan Temari refleks terlontar.

Shikadai agaknya risih dengan tatapan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu intens seolah ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, "Temanku bu," hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Shikamaru dan Temari saling bertatapan, diam dan tak lagi mengungkapkan pertanyaan saat putra mereka tampak malas untuk ditanyai lagi.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, Temari akhirnya tahu siapa itu Himawari, dia adalah putri kecil Naruto, wanita itu merasa agak bodoh, ia bukannya tak tahu jika Naruto punya seorang putri kecil, namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah namanya, atau barangkali faktor usia membuatnya mudah untuk melupakan beberapa hal. Umur Himawari terpaut 1 tahun dari Shikadai, itu berarti si gadis kecil adalah adik kelas dari putranya.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki putranya namun tiap pagi ia akan melihat anak itu memasukkan 2 buah apel merah ke dalam tasnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik membawa bekal saja dari pada hanya apel merah?" tanyanya di suatu pagi ketika ia memergoki si pria kecil dengan tergesa mengambil apel di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Eh ibu... kau membuatku terkejut," ada segaris raut gugup yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Temari tertawa melihat ulah aneh putranya,"Tidak masalah juga jika kau ingin membawa apel, tapi kenapa harus diam-diam seperti itu, kau kan bukan pencuri."

Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum, senyuman lebar yang akan selalu melekat dalam ingatan wanita itu.

.

.

 **Junior High School**

Ketika pertama kali masuk SMP Shikadai berbisik di telinga Temari bahwa ia merasa luar biasa takjub, SMP nya tidak seperti SD nya, halaman sekolah barunya begitu luas dengan banyak pohon dan bunga yang tertata rapi, lapangan membentang luas di ujung selatan.

"Gugup ya?" sang ibu bertanya ketika berkali-kali ia menangkap basah putranya yang menggigiti bibirnya, tampak kalut menyelimuti wajahnya yang lugu itu.

Shikadai malah tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi gelisahnya di balik topeng yang menujukkan senyum lebar segarisnya, "Tidak kok, hanya... aku terlalu senang sampai jantungku rasanya ingin meledak."

Pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat si pemilik rambut coklat muda itu tertawa, keras sekali sampai otot di sekitar mulutnya terasa sakit, "Kau lucu sekali nak."

Dan putranya itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya merasa salah tingkah, namun Temari mampu membaca kegugupan yang terasa pekat di setiap inci wajah kecilnya.

Itu terjadi hanya di hari-hari awal sekolah, sebab, beberapa minggu setelahnya wajah Shikadai tampak begitu ceria, banyak sekali yang dibicarakan mengenai sekolah menengah pertamanya, mulai dari para gurunya yang ramah, pelajaran matematika yang terlalu mudah, teman-teman yang baik hati dan tak lupa juga dia menceritakan tentang klub basketnya, kebahagiaannya begitu meluap-luap ketika kata demi kata terlontar dari mulutnya, hingga membuat Temari gemas dan ingin mencubitnya.

"Jadi masih berminat jadi dokter?" Shikamaru bertanya di tengah tawanya yang nyaris tak bisa berhenti.

"Tentu saja, kenapa ayah bertanya seperti itu?" alisnya berkerut, menanti jawaban sang ayah yang mengambang cukup lama.

"Ayah kira kau berminat jadi pemain basket sekarang, dari caramu bicara seolah-olah kau tertarik dengan permainan itu."

Temari yang tengah membereskan piring-piring bekas makan malam mereka terkikik pelan, "Jangan dengarkan ayahmu, ibu lebih mendukungmu menjadi dokter daripada pemain basket."

"Aku kan hanya bercanda Temari," pria itu menyeruput kopinya yang masih hangat, mendengus sebal mendengar kekehan istrinya yang seperti mengoloknya.

Ketimbang mendengarkan perdebatan orang tuanya yang begitu remeh dan tak menarik, ia berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, "Aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku, pak guru Kakashi memberikan banyak sekali tugas matematika."

Temari dan Shikamaru saling pandang dan tersenyum melihat putra mereka yang kini sudah lebih tinggi dari bulan-bulan lalu.

.

.

 **Change**

Namun beberapa hal berubah dengan cepat, ketika naik kelas tiga SMP untuk pertama kalinya Temari menyadari ada yang berubah dari diri anak itu.

Itu adalah hari Rabu, jam pulang sekolah seharusnya sudah dari 4 jam yang lalu namun putranya yang kini menginjak 15 tahun itu belum juga muncul, matahari sudah tenggelam menyisakan kegelapan dan kekhawatiran yang tak berujung.

Dan ketika ia nyaris keluar untuk mencari Shikadai, anak itu muncul dengan seragam lusuh dan wajah kelelahan, matanya terlalu sayu untuk menampakkan binar cerianya dan dengan kesal Temari melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Kenapa baru pulang?" ia tidak sadar jika kalimat itu terlalu keras dan begitu menyakitkan di telinga putranya.

Shikadai menghela nafas, "Aku lelah bu, lelah," dan bertahun-tahun mengasuh anak itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat semangat perlawanan yang berkobar di mata malaikat kecilnya.

"Kau membentak ibu?"

"Jika iya kenapa? Ibu yang lebih dulu membentakku, ku bilang aku lelah dan aku bisa jelaskan nanti, ibu tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini," kalimatnya tak gentar dan emosinya menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengirim pesan jika akan pulang telat, dan tak membuat ibu khawatir seperti ini," Temari masih saja bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya, namun memang benar kekhawatirannya membutakan segalanya.

"Aku sudah besar dan ibu seharusnya tahu itu," kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah kamar, membanting pintu dengan gerakan marah, suara 'brak' keras sekali sampai rasanya akan menulikann telinga.

Hati Temari berdebar, rasa sakit mengoar tak beraturan di dalam dadanya, matanya panas dan bulir-bulir air mengalir dari manik hitamnya, bagaimana mungkin rasa khawatirnya membuat anak yang begitu disayanginya membentaknya seperti itu, menjadi seorang ibu adalah tugas berat dan resikonya malah lebih berat, kesabaran dibutuhkan lebih dari menabur garam di atas masakan.

.

.

 **Proud 3**

Tapi kemarahan putranya tak pernah bertahan lama, sejak saat itu Temari berjanji untuk menahan emosi tiap kali Shikadai pulang telat dan langsung menuju kamar, toh ketika makan malam putranya itu akan dengan senang hati mengatakan semua alasannya, segalanya bisa dimaklumi, karena ia tahu anak itu tak mungkin berbohong.

Ketika acara perpisahan kelas 3, Temari akan mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat cermat, di mana bidikan kamera seolah tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, ia bangga hari itu sekaligus risih disaat yang bersamaan, Shikadai dinobatkan sebagai juara 1 paralel, padahal jumlah murid kelas 3 lebih dari 300, ia nyaris tak percaya dan kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya seolah tidak akan pernah pudar.

Kalimat pujian terus terlontar di antara para wali murid yang hadir, hati Temari berdebar karena haru, apalagi ucapan selamat yang diarahkan padanya membuatnya ingin memeluk Shikadai saat itu juga.

"Ibu bangga padamu Nak."

Namun Shikada hanya mengangguk, senyumnya terukir jelas di wajahnya yang mulai menampakkan kedewasaan, reaksinya tak lagi sama dengan dulu.

.

.

 **Its Love**

Wajah Shikadai tampak begitu berseri di awal musim semi, saat itu usianya 17 tahun, dan Temari tahu kisah romansa tengah dialami pria itu, di mana cinta menjadi candu yang memabukkan, kadang ia tertawa melihat ekspresi putrnya yang diam-diam ia amati ketika tengah berbincang melalui telfon dengan gadis di ujung sana, ia tidak tahu memang siapa gadis itu, namun rasa penasarannya nyaris tak mampu dibendung.

Seperti yang terjadi malam minggu itu, ketika Temari dan Shikamaru tengah menyaksikan acara berita di TV, Shikadai muncul dengan penampilan yang luar biasa tampan, celana jeans hitam dan jaket biru tua melekat di tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru, dan raut heran memenuhi sebagian besar wajahnya.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum, tak menjawab, alih-alih gugup bercampur malu.

Temari menyikut suaminya, memberikan tatapan seolah berkata bahwa Shikamaru tak perlu banyak tanya, "Baiklah ibu tahu, berangkatlah."

Shikadai sedikit membungkuk hormat, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah tak tampak lagi dari pandangan, wanita itu kembali bicara, "Seolah kau tidak tahu saja, ke mana dia akan pergi."

"Memang aku tidak tahu," acara berita mendadak terlupakan dan topik mengenai putra mereka lebih penting untuk dibahas.

"Tentu saja kencan, aku yakin dia menyukai seorang gadis dan tengah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu," ia terkekeh pelan.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, mengingat sesuatu yang pernah ia ketahui, "Tunggu dulu," raut wajahnya agak aneh ketika kalimat itu terlontar, dan Temari terdiam menunggunya untuk kembali bicara, "Naruto pernah bilang padaku jika Shikadai sering ke rumahnya, dan kau tahu? Bukan Boruto yang dicarinya, tapi malah Himawari."

Temari paham sekarang, jika gadis spesial yang membuat putranya seolah menjadi pecandu romansa adalah Himawari, si apel merah yang dulu sering disebut Shikadai dalam percakapan sehari-harinya, ternyata putranya itu sosok yang setia, dan ia terkikik mengetahui fakta itu, mengabaikan Shikamaru yang menatapnya heran dengan alis berkerut serius.

.

.

 **Its Love 2**

Suatu malam di mana dunia telah benar-benar jatuh pada kegelapan, Temari mendengar suara berisik di kamar Shikadai, heran saja karena anak itu belum juga tidur di jam selarut ini, maka dengan langkah pelan ia memasuki kamar anak itu, membuatnya agak terkejut dan buru-buru mematikan ponsel setelah mengucapkan selamat malam singkat pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ibu?" kebahagiaan jelas tak bisa ditutupi dan senyum Shikadai merekah seperti garis panjang yang memukau, "Ada apa?"

Temari duduk di samping putranya, mengabaikan kerlingan mata anak itu yang masih tampak begitu bersinar, kantuk seolah tak hinggap di wajahnya, "Ibu hanya penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan putra kesayangan ibu hingga selarut ini."

"Ah... itu," pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, menggaruk tengkuknya, khas seseorang yang sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Seorang gadis?"

"A.. apa?" matanya yang nyaris membulat karena terkejut tampak begitu lucu, dan sebuah tawa sumbang akhirnya terdengar.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, tidak apa-apa jika mengaku, lagipula ibu juga tidak akan menghukummu," berusaha menampilkan tatapan seteduh mungkin.

"Hmmm... seperti yang ibu duga," dia mengaku dengan wajah yang menahan malu.

Temari tertawa lepas, dan berhenti mendadak ketika ingat bahwa ini malam, dan Shikamaru akan terganggu jika ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, "Tidak perlu malu begitu, ibu akan menebak siapa gadis itu."

Alisnya mengernyit menanti lontaran kalimat sang ibu, namun tak mengatakan apapun sebagai respon.

"Himawari?"

Sementara itu Shikadai tak mampu menjawab, dia nyaris memalingkan wajahnya dari sang ibu, dan detik-detik jam terasa begitu lama ketika harus melewati angka 12, pria itu agak risih dengan kehadiran sang ibu namun di sisi lain jujur ternyata terasa begitu melegakan.

"Ibu tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi ingat jangan suka mempermainkan wanita, selalu rajin belajar, dan tetap menjadi anak ibu yang pintar," Temari menuturkan hal itu dengan tatapan haru, di mana yang ia lihat sekarang adalah putra kecilnya yang dulu namun dalam ukuran tubuh yang sudah berbeda, "Masih ingin jadi dokter kan?"

Shikadai tertawa, "Tentu saja, itu akan membuat Himawari mempercayaiku, jika aku bisa membuatnya bahagia suatu saat nanti."

Angan-angan yang indah, batin Temari, malam itu Shikadai mengatakan banyak hal padanya, di mana ia sering membantu Himawari menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya, semacam menjadi guru private, dan hari-hari di mana keduanya memiliki waktu luang, mereka akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk membaca buku dan saling bertukar cerita, di lain waktu mereka juga saling berdebat tentang beberapa topik.

Temari hanya tertawa sesekali menyela untuk memberikan komentar, tapi ia melihat dari sisi keibuannya di mana putranya yang dulu selalu ia timang dalam rangkulannya kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang mulai mengenal apa itu cinta.

.

.

 **Reached**

Lulus dari SMA, Shikadai dengan keberanian dan tekad yang kuat mendaftar di Todai (Tokyo University), otaknya yang cemerlang memang tak perlu diragukan lagi, namun tetap saja Temari berdebar ketika menanti hasil tes anak itu.

Suatu sore Shikadai bersorak gembira, berteriak senang seolah tim sepak bola yang ia idolakan baru saja memenangkan pertandingan, mengejutkan Temari yang sibuk memasak di dapur dan langsung mematikan kompornya, membiarkan masakannya tak matang dan berlari menemui putranya.

"Aku akan jadi dokter bu, aku akan jadi dokter," tangannya terentang memeluk ibunya, dan menyadari dengan pasti jika pria muda itu begitu tinggi menjulang.

"Demi Tuhan... ini luar biasa," air matanya nyaris tumpah.

"Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat dan membuat ayah serta ibu bangga."

Temari terharu mendengar kalimat itu, kalimat yang sejak lama ia nantikan, seolah ribuan kupu-kupu tengah memenuhi perutnya, luar biasa bahagianya ia hari ini dan berpikir kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung selamanya, selama ia masih bisa bernapas di dunia.

Malam itu ia bercerita pada Shikamaru tentang diterimanya Shikadai di Todai, senyumnya merekah sempurna, menyerupai garis pelangi di langit yang cerah, "Kau tahu kan Todai itu universitas yang luar biasa hebat, fakultas kedokterannya tidak diragukan lagi, ya Tuhan... aku tidak sabar melihat Shikadai menjadi dokter kemudian dia akan menikah lalu kita akan memiliki cucu, aku tidak sabar Shika..." dia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang kelewat pasif, "Apa kita sudah setua itu?"

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tertawa adalah pertanyaan yang terkahir, "Kita sudah 20 tahun menikah, kupikir kita memang sudah tua."

Namun senyum Temari masih terpatri di wajah manisnya yang mulai berkeriput, "Tidak masalah juga," ia teringat masa lalunya, pernikahannya, kelahiran Shikadai, dan masa kecil anak itu yang ia rasa baru kemarin namun telah jauh di masa lampau, "Oh ya, tabungan kita, apa menurutmu cukup untuk biaya kuliah Shikadai?"

Shikamaru diam sejenak, menghela napas panjang, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, semua sudah beres."

.

.

 **Longingly**

Di semester awal Shikadai akan sering menelfon ke rumah jika ada waktu luang, mengatakan kabarnya baik-baik saja dan menceritakan segala hal yang ia lakukan, tidak terkecuali tentang tugasnya yang menumpuk nyaris seperti gunung.

Telfon rumah mereka berbunyi di hari minggu pagi, mengejutkan Shikamaru yang tengah duduk santai dan membaca koran, menikmati hari liburnya, tanpa menunggu sang istri yang tengah sibuk di dapur, ia telah menjawab panggilan itu, "Hallo."

"Eh ayah? kupikir ini ibu."

Shikamaru terkekeh, anaknya ternyata lebih rindu pada sang ibu dibanding dirinya, "Ibumu sedang di dapur tapi sebentar lagi pasti ke sini."

Dan di depannya telah berdiri Temari, memasang ekspresi menahan rindu yang bergejolak, mengulurkan tangan, berharap suaminya akan memberikan ponsel itu padanya, "Oh Shikadai... ibu rindu sekali padamu nak."

Tawa Shikadai terdengar agak aneh, sebuah rasa lelah bercampur dengan semangat mengiringi suaranya, "Aku akan pulang sore nanti," katanya pelan, sesuatu yang tak dimengerti wanita itu terdengar pekat dalam nada bicaranya, "Jadi ibu harus menyiapkan makanan yang banyak ya."

"Kau pulang nanti sore?" Temari bersorak senang, dan Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, diam-diam tersenyum, ia tak kalah rindunya dengan Temari, "Itu tidak masalah, ibu akan memasakkan banyak makanan untukmu."

"Terima kasih," jeda agak lama sampai Temari mengira putranya itu sudah memutus sambungan, "Aku akan naik motor saja, dan mungkin pukul 4 sore sudah sampai rumah."

"Ibu tidak sabar menantimu pulang."

Tawanya kembali terdengar, "Baiklah bu, sampai jumpa nanti."

Setelah membalas ucapan anaknya, panggilan benar-benar diakhiri dan Temari yang tengah dilanda rasa bahagia buru-buru menuju kamar, mengganti bajunya dan pergi berbelanja, mengabaikan pertanyaan bingung Shikamaru, yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membeli banyak sayuran dan daging untuk memenuhi keinginna putranya, tak lupa juga ia mengambil apel merah, buah yang begitu disukai anak itu.

.

.

 **Anxious**

Menjelang pukul 4 sore, ketika semua masakan terhidang begitu banyak di atas meja ruang makan keluarga Nara yang biasanya hanya terisi nasi dan lauk seadanya, belum ada tanda-tanda Shikadai telah sampai, rasa bahagia Temari mulai diracuni kecemasan.

Hingga jarum panjang telah melewati angka 12, tak ada suara motor yang berhenti di depan rumah, dan kekhawatirannya mulai muncul ke permukaan di mana tarafnya sudah tak mampu lagi dikontrol.

"Kenapa kau tampak kalut sekali seperti itu?" Shikamaru menatapnya heran, bagaimana tidak? Temari sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi tak tenang.

"Aku bahkan ingin menjemputnya saja."

"Ayolah Temari dia sudah besar, tapi kau selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak TK," dia memutar matanya, tak peduli jika tatapan istrinya tengah memelototinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah deru motor terdengar berhenti di depan rumah mereka, dengan ketidak sabaran yang merasuk lebih dalam memenuhi seluruh hatinya, Temari berlari keluar rumah, "Shikadai... kau membu-" ia mengerutkan alis ketika mendapati motor itu bukan milik putranya, itu adalah Gaara yang dengan ekspresi kalutnya dan peluh menetes mulai turun dari motor.

"Gaara?"

"Kakak..." raut wajahnya tak tampak baik, sesuatu tengah menggelayuti wajah adiknya.

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari," Shikamaru keluar dari dalam rumah, sedikit heran ketika mendapati bukan putranya yang berada di sana, melainkan sang adik ipar.

"Ini... maksudku, Shikadai dia..." kata-kata seolah lenyap di ujung lidahnya, tersangkut di tenggorokan, di mana rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Shikadai kenapa?" wanita itu tak bisa menahan gelombang kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi ia rasakan.

"Kak, kalian harus ke rumah sakit."

Detik berikutnya segalnya terasa kosong, ketakutan menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu seperti sebuah momok menakutkan yang seharusnya tak terjadi, namun barangkali Tuhan ingin menguji kesabaran mereka.

.

.

 **Real**

Temari ingin berteriak, ingin memaki dokter itu dan ingin Shikadai kembali bangun, detik di mana sang dokter mengatakan bahwa putranya kehabisan banyak darah dan tak lagi bisa tertolong, rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri, hatinya begitu sakit seolah diremas dengan kuat oleh tangan-tangan besi yang tak tampak, kenapa Tuhan melakukan ini padanya? Apakah doanya selama ini masih kurang? Apakah ia telah melakukan dosa besar yang tak terampuni?

"Shkamaru... Shikadai akan sadar kan? Dia tidak mati kan? Katakan padaku bahwa dia tidak mati," tangisnya begitu memilukan, sementara Shikamaru hanya berdiri mematung dengan Temari dipelukannya.

Pria itu masih tak percaya, ya... ia ingin mengatakan pada Temari bahwa semua ini cuma lelucon, namun ia tak mampu, dan sama saja mengatakan bahwa keledai baru saja menjadi gajah, itu mustahil, mustahil anak mereka bisa hidup kembali.

"Aku tidak mau dia mati," wajahnya basah, sementara matanya seperti buta oleh air mata, "Tadi pagi dia baru menelfon kan? Kau tahu sendiri dia ingin aku memasakkannya banyak makanan, dia ingin kita makan bersama malam ini."

"Temari sudah... sudah.." berkali-kali ia mengusap pundak istrinya berharap itu akan membuatnya tenang, namun tak berhasil.

"Aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya."

Wajah Shikadai begitu pucat ketika Temari membuka kain putih yang menutupi anak itu, tangannya terasa dingin nyaris seperti es, bibirnya agak kebiruan, ia tak percaya jika itu adalah putranya yang menelfonnya tadi pagi, bukan, itu bukan Shikadai, tapi berapa kalipun ia menyangkal, tak ada perubahan yang terjadi, mau tak mau ia harus menerima kenyataan ini.

.

.

 **Unforgettable**

Ada yang bilang waktu akan menghapus beberapa kenangan, namun bagi Temari kenangannya tentang putranya masih teringat begitu cermat di memorinya, tak ada yang bisa dilupakan, hari-harinya buruk, terasa begitu kosong seolah semangatnya untuk hidup telah dirampas dengan paksa.

Ia akan tersenyum sendiri mengingat perkataan Shikadai tentang impiannya menjadi dokter, candaannya yang terkadang tak lucu namun mengundang tawa, dan wajah bahagianya ketika berbicara dengan gadis spesialnya di telfon, namun segala tawa itu selalu berakhir dengan tangisan, tangisan yang entah menyesal atau tak rela, semua itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu mengisi hatinya yang begitu rapuh.

Suatu hari di hari minggu, Temari memasak begitu banyak makanan, Shikamaru agak heran dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memasak banyak sekali? Kita tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua ini berdua."

Jawabannya di luar dugaan, "Shikadai akan pulang hari ini, kita akan makan bertiga."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, hatinya seperti tersayat melihat istrinya yang belum mampu menerima kenyataan, terkadang di malam-malam yang sepi ia akan melihat istrinya menangis memilukan, selalu mengharapkan Shikadai kembali ada untuk meramaikan suasana rumah mereka.

' _Aku akan menjadi dokter yang hebat dan membuat ayah serta ibu bangga.'_

Kalimat itu tak akan pernah luntur dari ingatannya, bahkan jika suatu saat nanti kepikunan akan menghapus memori-memori pentingnya.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Pakai syalmu agar kau tidak kedinginan," Shikamaru menyodorkan syal merah pada istrinya yang duduk manis dengan sebuah album foto yang tampak usang, mengusap beberapa kali wajah mendiang putra mereka yang tersenyum lebar dengan piala yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membawa secarik piagam yang nyaris jatuh, "Temari..." masih tak ada respon, pada akhirnya dia yang memakaikan syal itu.

Ini adalah musim gugur, di mana angin berhembus makin kencang tiap harinya, dan usia mereka menginjak 50 tahun, helai-helai putih mulai menyeruak dari rambut coklat muda istrinya, namun entah kenapa rasa cintanya pada wanita itu bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Hari itu mereka hendak menghadiri acara pernikahan putra tunggal Yamanaka, anak dari sahabat mereka semasa SMA.

Ino si nyonya berambut pirang menyambut mereka dengan gembira, senyumnya mengembang begitu sempurna, dan Sai menyalami mereka, tampak tenang namun raut bahagianya tak dapat disembunyikan, tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kau bersedih ketika anakmu akan menikah.

Ketika duduk di samping sang suami sembari melihat sang pengantin melangkah di altar, ia menyadari siapa gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin itu, air matanya meleleh, kenangan lama kembali muncul ke permukaan.

 _Shikadai tertawa, "Tentu saja, itu akan membuat Himawari mempercayaiku, jika aku bisa membuatnya bahagia suatu saat nanti."_

 **END**

 **Jelek? Tidak ada feel?**

 **Maafkan jika banyak typo dan kesalahan yang bertebaran.**

 **Fic ini aku persembahkan buat Nara Michiru yang ngefans berat sama keluarga Nara, maaf jika mengecewakan.**

 **Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya**


End file.
